Cushioning insoles of various types are known for use in shoes, particularly for use in running shoes and other shoes intended for athletic activities. Typically, these insoles take the form of a relatively thin layer of foam material that rests atop the midsole of the shoe, and are often removable for washing or replacement.
While commonly used, conventional insoles of this general type typically have less than ideal characteristics in several respects. Firstly, the top surface of the foam material is often given a pronounced contour in an effort to support and cradle the wearer's foot, but because the foam is intended mainly to cushion the foot, it typically lacks sufficient strength and firmness to simultaneously provide the necessary support for proper biomechanical function of the foot, particularly in the rearfoot and arch areas. This problem can be aggravated by the fact that most athletic shoes are “soft sided” to a greater or lesser extent, i.e., the uppers are formed of cloth, vinyl, or other flexible materials, which yield outwardly under pressure, thereby providing very little inward buttressing around the insole. As a result, conventional contoured insoles tend to deform and “mush” downwardly and outwardly under the foot without providing any meaningful level of support, and also tend to break down and lose their shape over time. Accordingly, there exists a need for a lightweight, low-cost contoured insole that provides effective cushioning for a foot, but is nevertheless durable and long lasting in use. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.